Яin
Rin (琳'; stylized as '● Яin ●) is a YouTube singer with a wide-range of voice, as well as the founder of a huge VOCALOID based chorus, the YTC (YouTubeChorus). She started singing on June 2009 with the cover of "Anata no Oto", using her laptop recorder. She was inspired in making choruses by a user called tangerinelolliepop who made the very first few choruses on YouTube with the song "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga". She was motivated to join the choruses but the user eventually stopped making choruses which motivated her to create a YouTube chorus of her own. With less expectation, YouTubeChorus actually became a huge VOCALOID based chorus with hundreds of auditions and members with the help of Noki, Cir & Fruu. Unfortunately, she gradually gets busy with her real life and YTC slowly became a part of the YouTube singer's history as an inspiration for YouTube choruses. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Founder of YTC (YouTubeChorus) # Founder of MYU Chorus (Malaysian Utaite Chorus) # Member of Houkago Delight List of Covered Songs (2009.08.28) # "Hello Daizu no Uta" (Hello Soybean's Song) (2009.08.31) # "Namae no Nai Uta" (A Nameless Song) (2009.09.03) # "Tori no Uta" (The Birds Song) -Music Box ver.- (2009.09.14) # "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari" -Piano Arrange- (2009.09.22) # "Shinkai Summit" (YouTube Chorus) (2009.09.24) # "Ashita Kuru Hi" feat. Rin and Kobato (2009.10.11) # "1925" -Half English Half Japanese ver.- (2009.10.16) # "Magic Number" -Piano ver.- feat. Rin and Kobato (2009.10.30) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. Rin and AnatsuKun (2009.10.30) # "celluloid" (YouTube Chorus) (2009.11.09) # "ACUTE" feat. Rin, RAI, and Yami (2009.12.22) # "clock lock works" feat. Rin and AnatsuKun (2009.12.28) # "Campanella" (2010.01.07) # "Cendrillon" feat. Rin and RAI (2010.02.07) # "Buri(ﾟ∀ﾟ)Hamachi" (2010.02.08) # "Ur-Style" (2010.02.09) # "Kimi ni Todoke" (2010.02.24) # "SPiCa" (YouTube Chorus) (2010.03.07) # "Renai Circulation" (2010.03.09) # "World is Mine" (2010.03.22) # "Tsuki Kuzu" (Moon Dust) (2010.03.24) # "iDOLLA" (2010.04.06) # "＊Hello, Planet." (2010.04.16) # "Palette" feat. Rin and kuri~n (2010.04.20) # "S･t･a･r･S" (2010.05.07) # "ARiA" (2010.05.10) # "Seikan Hikou" -Bossa Arrange- (2010.05.28) # "Sakura no Ame" (YT chorus) (2010.06.07) # "Ochame Kinou" (2010.06.12) # "Kimi no Taion" feat. кran, Bira, Haru, Apol, Rin, RAI, JSR, Sun, Kuro, Ethie, Play, ritz, Kana, Shiki, Rue, Shock and Sagara Yoru (2010.06.14) # "Shiryo Suru Zombie" (Thoughtful Zombie) (2010.06.22) # "Nemuri Hime" (Sleeping Princess) (2010.07.12) # "Hello/How Are You" (2010.08.01) # "Choose Me" feat. Rin, Mong, and Rin (DrumCorp08) (2010.08.20) # "BIRARARA!!!!" (YT chorus) (2010.09.19) # "ARPK" (2010.10.30) # "Hokkaido Trip" (2010.12.20) # "Blue" feat. CHER, kuri~n, JSR, Piri, Rin, Razephyr, Ritz, Rue, Shiki, Kenta, Sagara Yoru, Sun, Zephyr (2011.01.05) # "Mozaik Role/Uraomote Lovers/Aimai Elegy @Yumekukan" -Karaoke ver.- feat. RIn and Kino (2011.02.17) # "More Karaoke @Yumekukan" (2011.02.17) # "Hello Strobe" (2011.02.18) # "You and Beautiful World" (2011.05.09) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) (2011.07.15) # "trick art!" (2011.07.29) # "Rasen, Arui wa Seinaru Yokubou" -TV size ver.- feat. Rin and kuri~n (2011.08.11) # "EAT ME" (2011.08.24) # "Sweets & Bitters" -Gakupo and Luka ver.- feat. Rin and RAI (2011.08.28) # "SWEET DROPS" (Usagi Drop OP) -Band ver.- (2011.10.15) # "IA IA★Night Of Desire" (2012.01.31) # "Notebook" (2012.02.24) # "3 Cover Previews" (2012.05.18) # "Smiling" feat. Nipah, Kenta, Megu, Vinar, Hakubai, Kishi, Kimu, AndoryuNii, Josh, Antares, Aruki, Marinyow, RAI, Nami, Anba, Chii, Rin, Xyz, ehmz, Xephy, vfreschi, Riku and Crescence (2012.05.25) # "Usotsuki Usagi to Gin no Ori" (2012.08.17) # "Lovely Icecream Princess Sweety" (2012.09.27) # "Namae no nai Kaibutsu" (Monster Without A Name) (Psycho-Pass ED1) (2012.12.10) # "All Alone with you" (Psycho-Pass ED2) (2013.03.08) }} Discography Gallery Trivia * Her favourite event place is Comic Fiesta. * A big fan of EGOIST, and began covering EGOIST songs recently. External Links * deviantART * Twitter * World cosplay